Jinakkan Mereka ( Tame Them )
by Yuka Dewantari
Summary: Saat terbangun di kelas, Ritsuka harus menghadapi situasi berbahaya. Kotanya kini sedang dikuasai oleh empat iblis yang mengendalikan hampir semua warga kota dan akan mengusai dunia. Sekarang Ritsuka harus mempertahankan hidupnya dan melawan 4 iblis dengan empat kata kunci yang menurut mitos dari pelayan misterius bisa mengalahkan empat iblis itu, Apakah Ritsuka dapat berhasil?
1. Dalam Kelas

Jinakkan Mereka

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Dance with Devil © Samako Natsu

Konnichiwa, kembali bersama saya Yuka-chan yak.

Kali ini Yuka-chan pengen membuat fanfic fandom Dance With Devil lagi nih tapi yang ini semua tokoh laki lakinya maen, ( Kalo di fanfic sebelumnya hanya ada Ritsuka, Rem, Lindo saja ) Agar para penggemar Dance With Devil dan melihat tokoh utama tecintanya bermain di fanfic ini.

Kenapa aku kasih judul "Jinakkan Mereka" karena disini Ritsuka akan menjinakkan keempat iblis agar tidak mengusai kotanya dan seluruh dunia. Bagaimana cara melakukannya?

Daripada penasaran terus ayuk, langsung saja discroll dibawah guys

.

.

.

(Peringatan : TYPO, Cerita Karakter Gaje, Salah Kata, OOC, Salah EYD, dsb)

Good Reading

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Ehm..., aouw..., hoaaaam..ngantuk..., aku dimana ya?" diriku terbangun, berusaha mengembalikan ragaku sehabis tertidur lelap, aku terbangun karena mendengar suara keributan diluar...

Aku membuka mataku sambil mengamati sekitarku, "Hah, ternyata aku masih di dalam kelas!" suasana kelas sepi tidak satupun murid berada disini, juga dari balik jendela sudah menunjukkan matahari terbenam.

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa kecapekan gara gara tugas remedi sampai ketiduran disini" batinku sambil merapikan buku-bukuku ke dalam tas bersiap siap mau pulang. Aku heran kenapa kelas disini gelap, apa sedang mati lampu ya.

Oh ya tadi saat aku sedang mengerjakan remedi di kelasku, kakak kelasku sekaligus gebetanku mampir ke kelasku, aku berusaha berpenampilan rapi dan bersikap biasa setelah sebelumnya tadi mengeluh beberapa kali karena aku tidak dijinkan pulang.

Nama dia adalah Kaginuki Rem, dia satu angkatan diatasku, bertubuh tinggi tegak, berwajah tampan dan tegas, berjabat sebagai ketua OSIS di sekolahku. Aku dekat dengannya karena kami adalah teman masa kecil. Meskipun dia jarang tersenyum, dia sangat peduli padaku dan sosok kakak bagiku saat kakak kandungku sedang pergi kuliah di luar negeri.

Tetapi perlahan aku mulai merasa menyukainya, ada keinginan ingin mengungkap perasaan ini padanya namun aku takut hubungan kita sebagai sahabat sekaligus kakak adik tandas jika kita putus setelah pacaran. Lagipula aku nyaman dan senang berada di dekatnya meskipun tidak sesering dulu.

Dia kebetulan berjalan di depan kelasku dan penasaran apa yang sedang aku lakukan di dalam kelas sendirian, aku menjelaskan soal aku ikut remedi gara gara tidak sempat belajar di rumah, lalu kami berdua mengobrol di kelas. Meskipun dia kakak kelasku namun ia tidak malu mengunjungi kelasku hanya untuk menyapa atau mengobrol denganku.

Setelah kami mengobrol cukup lama, ia pamit pulang karena ada les privat setelah menyemangatiku mengerjakan remedi. Aku merasa terhibur karenanya. Akan tetapi karena aku terlalu asyik mengobrol sampai lupa menyelesaikan tugasku, membuatku harus pulang agak sore malah sampai malam gara gara aku ketiduran.

"Guk...,guk...,guk" aku mendengar suara anjing di kelasku, aku mencoba mencari asal suara. Ia terus menggonggong sampai aku menemukannya di bawah meja guruku. Aku menggendongnya, anjingnya imut sekali rasanya ingin memeluk dan memeliharanya.

"Hey, Kau jangan memelukku erat-erat!" tiba tiba anjing ini berbicara sontak aku kaget dan langsung melemparnya menjauhiku. Anjing itu terlempar ke meja, aku melihatnya tergeletak tidak berdaya diatas meja.

"Waaah..., kau tidak apa apa" tanyaku kuatir, anjing ini terlihat pingsan, aku takut dia mati karena ulahku.

"Aku tidak apa apa" anjing yang bisa berbicara ini tiba tiba bangkit diikuti suara gonggongan. Syukurlah dia tidak apa apa meskipun dia aneh bisa berbicara tapi dia terlalu imut untuk mati. Aku mendekatinya...

"Pergi menjauh.." katanya sambil menunjuk mimik muka serius anjingnya, Kyaa dia imut banget.

"Tunggu dulu.., pertama beritahu aku, kau siapa, darimana asalmu, pemilikmu siapa, dan bagaimana kau bisa bicara padahal kau anjing?" aku menyela pembicaraan anjing itu, aku penasaran sama anjing imut ini dengan memberi beberapa pertanyaan padanya.

"Pertama kau jangan peluk aku lagi dan ijinkan aku merubah diriku terlebih dahulu..." setelah dia berkata demikian, seketika muncul asap asap putih yang menyelimutinya, kemudian diapun berubah menjadi seorang laki laki berambut biru, memakai pakaian pangeran, dan tingginya sama denganku. Wajahnya juga lumayan tampan.

"Wah... ternyata kau pangeran rupanya"kagumku melihat sosok barunya. Aku berpikir apakah dia sama seperti seorang pangeran katak yang dicium seorang putri lalu berubah menjadi sungguhan. Tapi tadi tidak sempat menciumku..

"Heheheh, Keren'kan, tapi sayangnya aku ini hanya seorang pelayan kerajaan" jawabnya lesu

"Pelayan, dia adalah pelayan dengan pakaian sebagus ini apalagi pakaian pangeran atau raja disana." Batinku memikirkan yang nggak nggak

"Untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu tadi, perkenalkan namaku Roen. Aku berasal dari Kerajaan Blue Wind kau tidak perlu tahu dimana itu. Pemilikku sekaligus majikanku adalah seorang Raja kau tidak perlu tahu siapa dia, Bagaimana aku bisa berbicara dalam wujud anjing karena aku asalnya adalah manusia" ia menjawab pertanyaan tadi dengan satu nafasan. Hebat juga pelayan ini...

"Oh begitu ya..." tanggapku sambil melipat tanganku di depan dadaku.

"Maafkan aku tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak ada waktu, aku harus segera pergi, eh tunggu dulu kau manusia'kan?" tanya Roen yang mau pergi lewat pintu

"Iya aku manusia, memang ada apa?" pertanyaan yang aneh, tapi dia juga mahkluk yang aneh.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi disini sekarang" pertanyaannya membuatku sedikit penasaran. Memang apa yang terjadi saat aku tertidur?

"Hah, apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak tahu ya, daerah yang kamu injak ini sedang dalam bahaya" jawab Roen

"Apa? Yang kau maksud kota ini?" aku tidak tahu apa yang ia katakan bahkan aku tidak percaya dengannya tapi setelah melihat wajahnya yang serius kurasa dia tidak main main

"Benar, ada yang mengambil alih sementara pusat kota ini, membuat semua kegiatan kota ini terhambat" sambungnya lagi. Berarti mereka juga mengambil alih listrik kota, aku bisa melihat dari balik jendela kota sekarang benar benar gelap gulita.

"Itu masalah gawat"aku kaget dan aku mulai kuartir dengan kondisi keluargaku dan teman temanku sekarang, apakah mereka baik baik saja.

"Dan lagi, warga kota juga dikendalikan oleh salah satu pemimpin mereka" sambungnya lagi

"Salah satu pemimpin mereka..., eh berarti pemimpin mereka lebih dari satu?"

"Benar, ada empat pemimpin yang mengendalikan semua ini dan di jaman kami mereka disebut empat iblis, jadi awalnya mereka disegel di tempat rahasia di kerajaan kami, akan tetapi karena ada kekuatan gerhana bulan membuat mereka tidak bisa dikendalikan dan melarikan diri menuju kota ini, dan tugasku disini adalah memata-matai mereka" jelas Roen panjang.

"Mengapa mereka menuju kemari Roen?" aku semakin penasaran...

"Bagaimana aku tahu, mungkin aku rasa mereka tertarik dengan sesuatu di kota ini" ia tidak tahu alasan mereka datang meskipun dia tahu tentang asal muasal mereka.

"Roen, bagaimana cara menghentikan mereka?" tanyaku polos

"Apaa?, kau itu manusia, bagaimana kau akan menghentikan empat iblis yang bahkan susah dikalahkan oleh pasukan kerajaan kami"marah Roen mendengar pertanyaanku

"Aku akan berusaha, aku ingin menyelamatkan semuanya, dan.., dan..., aku ingin menyelamatkan Rem-senpai, jadi beritahu caranya" aku berkata seperti itu dengan kaki gemetaran dan air mataku mulai menetes.

"Jika hanya aku sendiri yang memang masih hidup di kota ini, aku ingin membalas dendam atas kematian mereka" sambungku lagi sambil berteriak, air mataku semakin banyak keluar.

Roen terdiam melihatku menangis karena hampir semua warga kota dikendalikan oleh empat iblis itu, aku tidak mau hal buruk terjadi pada semua orang, teman temanku, keluargaku, dan Rem. Bahkan jika mereka memang mati, aku akan berjuang mempertahan hidupku dan membalaskan dendam mereka. Ia menghela nafas lalu bangkit berdiri.

"Ada satu cara menghentikannya namun cara ini hanya mitos saja selain mengalahkan mereka dengan senjata yaitu kau harus menjinakkan mereka" jawab Roen setelah ia luluh dengan air mataku.

"Hu..hu..hu.., Menjinakkan mereka?" tanyaku disela-sela menangisku

"Kau harus mengalahkan mereka dengan menyerang kelemahan mereka"

"Lalu, apa kelemahan mereka?"

Roen berjalan ke dekat jendela sambil mengintip dari balik jendela, ia menghela nafas dan memandang ke arahku, "Menurut buku kuno yang ada, terdapat empat kata kunci yaitu 'Putus' 'Hangat" 'Cahaya' dan 'Hati' yang merupakan kelemahan mereka. Juga mereka diwujudkan sebagai Kupu-Kupu, Ular, Malaikat jatuh, dan Domba"

"Kalau kalian tahu kelemahan mereka, kenapa kalian masih susah payah mengalahkan mereka dengan senjata?" aku heran dengan mereka, apakah empat iblis itu sekuat itu sampai sudah diketahui kelemahannya, para pasukan kerajaan masih kalah dengan mereka.

"Eeh.., manusia, itu hanya mitos saja, tidak ada sampai sekarang yang tahu maksud dari kata kunci itu, kalau kami sudah tahu artinya, kami pasti sudah mengalahkan mereka tanpa menyegelnya dari dulu" ia marah lagi mendengar pertanyaanku, benar benar pelayan yang emosian.

"Benar juga ya"

"Sudahlah itu saja yang aku tahu, sisanya kau selesaikan sendiri, aku berdoa semoga kau masih hidup manusia" remehnya kemudian ia naik keatas jendela

"Aku tidak akan mati" kataku menatapnya dengan yakin

Ia juga membalas tatapanku dan tersenyum licik, "Cih Baiklah..., sampai jumpa lagi"

Pelayan itu menghilang, sekarang aku sendirian di kelas. Aku tidak tahu dia hanya bercanda atau tidak namun yang harus aku pikirkan sekarang. Bagaimana aku bisa mengalahkan empat iblis itu dan hanya bermodal kata kunci itu saja?

Saat aku sedang bingung tiba tiba terdengar suara aneh dari balik jendela, suara kembang api dan orang-orang bernyanyi diiringi alunan musik. Aku mengintip sedikit apa yang terjadi diluar...

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _TO BE CONTINUE_

 **Untuk pertama kali Yuka-chan pengen membuat fanfic bergenre fantasy nih, jadi maaf kalo ada unsur unsur yang masih gaje disini yang berasal dari ide gila saya, Yuka-chan akan berusaha lebih keras lagi kok.**

 **Nah bagian penjelasannya, disini Ritsuka terbangun di kelasku dan ternyata kotanya sedang dalam bahaya, lalu ia bertemu dengan seekor anjing yang ternyata seorang pelayan kerajaan yang bertugas sebagai mata mata bernama Reon. Ritsuka bertanya pada Reon bagaimana mengalahkan musuh yang menjajah kotanya yang berwujud sebagai empat iblis. Apakah dia dapat mengalahkannya nanti dan bagaimana wujud empat iblis itu? Tunggu wae chapter selanjutnya...**

 **Itu saja salam penutup saya, jangan lupa difollow, favorite, di-share, dan di-review juga yak... Arigatou minna**


	2. Lapangan Sekolah

Jinakkan Mereka

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Dance with Devil © Samako Natsu

Yuka-chan pengen tanya nih, apa sih obat buat ngilangin jerawat? Penting nih soalnya Yuka-chan ada kencan *ditabok*

Eh Lupa masih jomblo ya, wkwkwkw

Hallo minna, kembali lagi nih dimari, How are You? Semoga apik yak, Dengan perjuangan seminggu membuat fanfic, Yuka-chan akhirnya dapat membuat chapter ini untuk para readers tercinta muaacch *disempot baygon sama readers*

Siapa yang sudah penasaran sama fanfic fantasy saya yang pertama ini, langsung saja kita scroolllllll kebawaah yaaaak...

.

.

Good Reading

.

.

Ritsuka mengintip keluar jendela, matanya kaget melihat banyak orang orang sedang menari dan berpesta dengan sorotan lampu lampu entah darimana dan dentuman musik keras yang mengiringi pesta tersebut seperti tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

Dirinya bisa melihat dengan mata telanjang, teman teman sekolahnya terutama perempuan sedang berpesta dan masih mengenakan seragam sekolah. Membuat Ritsuka heran karena setahunya festival sekolah masih lama dan sekolahnya jarang sekali mengadakan pesta apalagi di malam suntuk seperti ini.

Teringat perkataan Roen tentang keadaan kotanya sekarang membuatnya sedikit bimbang

"Ehm, apa gak salah pelayan anjing itu berkata kota ini sudah dikuasai namun disini teman temanku masih hidup malahan sedang pesta pora dibawah" heran Ritsuka sampai mengkerutkan dahi

"Aah, mungkin itu hanya imajinasiku saja, mana mungkin kota ini dikuasai apalagi sudah era modern seperti ini, juga kenapa aku harus percaya sama omongan orang aneh yg baru kukenal" ujar Ritsuka sambil menghela nafas lalu ia segera mengambil tasnya dan pergi keluar kelas.

Sesampai di pintu depan gedung sekolah, Ritsuka masih bisa melihat kerumunan teman teman masih berdansa. Sampai ia melihat apa yang di bawah kakinya...

"Kyaaaaa" tiba tiba Ritsuka berteriak karena dibawah kakinya tersebar murid murid laki laki pingsan di tanah dengan para gadis masih berdansa tidak memperdulikan semua laki laki yg terinjak dibawahnya

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa bisa murid laki laki semua pingsan disini" tanya Ritsuka memandangi satu persatu murid laki laki dan sempat mencium bau salah laki laki dibawahnya namun ia tidak mencium bau bangkai

Ritsuka berpikir harus tenang di situasi seperti jangan menarik perhatian diantara kerumunan yang mungkin bisa berisi murid satu sekolah ini.

"Ehm, berarti mereka tidak mati hanya pingsan saja" ujar Ritsuka dalam hati setelah ia mengecek denyut nadi salah satu dari mereka.

"Halo semua para gadisku!" tiba tiba terdengar suara teriakan laki laki lain yg terdengar asing di telinga Ritsuka.

Gadis itu berusaha mencari asal suara tersebut meskipun harus berdesakan desakkan dengan beberapa murid perempuan lainnya.

Tampak seorang laki laki muda seusia Ritsuka, berambut oranye gondrong, mengenakan seragam pangeran berwarna putih atas bawah, berwajah tampan sedang berdiri diatas podium panggung. Disampingnya berjejer banyak gadis yang memeluk tangannya.

Membuat Ritsuka bingung dengan situasi ini, bagaimana di masa seperti ini ada harem dengan cewek cewek sebanyak ini.

"Apakah, kalian masih bersemangat semua" seru laki laki itu diikuti dengan seruan para gadis kecuali Ritsuka.

"Iyaa, Urie-sama" teriak murid perempuan disamping Ritsuka yang terlihat bersemangat.

"Urie? Aku belum pernah mendengar namanya" batin Ritsuka lalu mengalihkan pandangannnya ke Urie

"Kita akan jadikan malam ini, malam yang indah untuk berpesta dan bersenang senang, jadi jangan pergi dan nikmati pestanya" ucap laki laki berwajah aktor bernama Urie tersebut

"Baiklah Urie-kun, we love you" teriak semua gadis. Kemudian tidak lama musik yang tadinya dimatikan kali ini dinyalakan kembali.

Kemudian para gadis kembali berdansa lagi.

Ritsuka sebenarnya takut dan bingung untuk pergi apalagi setelah melihat teman teman laki lakinya diperlakukan seperti ini.

Ia berpikir apakah nanti dirinya akan pingsan dan diinjak seperti mereka jika ia pergi dari tempat ini. Oleh sebab itu, Ritsuka memutuskan untuk sedikit memojok tanpa meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Sampai di salah satu tiang tembok, Ritsuka menaruh tasnya yang berat dan bersender disana sambil melihat pemandangan pesta yang ramai dan belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnnya.

"Bagaimana ini, kelihatannya aku terjebak disini" batin Ritsuka jengkel

"Namun, jika aku pergi dari tempat ini bisa bisa aku dicurigai dan diapa-apain sama mereka"

Ritsuka menghela nafas panjang, tujuannya menyelamatkan kota ini harus terhenti gara gara situasi ini.

"Sial, aku sudah bilang pada pelayan anjing itu, aku akan menyelamatkan kota ini malah aku terjebak dan berdiam diri disini"

"Berdiam diri disini? Mengapa kau tidak ikut berpesta?" tanya seorang laki laki dari belakang Ritsuka, tentu saja Ritsuka menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan laki laki pemikat perempuan tadi yang kini sudah berada di belakangnya.

Ia heran mengapa laki laki ini bisa berada di tempat dirinya berdiri padahal sebelumnya laki laki ini masih berada di podium bersama dengan gadis gadis lainnya.

"Eeeh, ehm, anu saya agak kurang sehat jadi saya agak memojok sedikit dari pesta" bohong Ritsuka mencari alasan, meskipun orang ini memiliki wajah tampan namun Ritsuka dalam hati tidak percaya dengan laki laki ini.

"Begitukah, maafkan saya, tapi kalau kau mengizinkanku, bisakah kita duduk disana" ucap Urie sambil menunjuk bangku taman sekolah yang kosong.

"Eeeeh, ehm bagaimana ya, aku lebih suka berada disini" ucap Ritsuka memberi alasan lagi meskipun dalam hati ia ingin sekali duduk setelah agak lama berdiri terus, yang jelas ia ingin duduk tanpa laki laki misterius yang baru dikenalnya ini.

"Jangan malu malu seperti itu, aku akan membantumu berjalan jika kamu mau, perempuan harus cantik sepertimu tidak boleh terlalu capek" goda Urie sambil memegang pundak Ritsuka sambil tersenyum.

"Ehm, bagaimana ya?"

Kelihatannya Ritsuka tidak menolak permintaannya, ia hanya mengangguk saja. Laki laki itu terlihat tersenyum senang kemudian mereka berdua berjalan ke bangku tersebut dengan tangan Urie merangkul di pundak Ritsuka. Membuat gadis itu terasa kurang nyaman dan agak sedikit menjauhinya.

.

.

"Ritsuka apakah itu kau?" tiba tiba terdengar suara laki laki memanggil nama Ritsuka, membuat gadis itu mengalihkan pandangan ke laki laki itu.

Ia kenal laki laki itu, dia salah satu teman sekelasnya. Akhirnya, ia bisa bernafas lega ternyata masih ada teman teman laki laki yang masih sadar dan bisa ia tanyai soal kejadian aneh ini

"Tanuki-san, kau masih hidup "kata Ritsuka memanggil temannya tersebut. Ritsuka lumayan dekat sama teman satu-satunya ini karena posisi Tanuki sebagai Ketua kelasnya dan dirinya sebagai Wakil Ketua Kelas.

"Ritsuka, kau jangan dekati laki laki itu" teriak Tanuki menunjuk Urie yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum aneh.

"Haah.., memang kenapa?" sebenarnya ia tidak ingin mendekati Urie namun karena takut kejadian buruk akan menimpanya jadi ia hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti keinginannya.

"Laki laki itu, dialah penyebab semua teman teman kita seperti ini" ucap Tanuki dengan wajah yakin dan suara lantang

Mendengarnya Ritsuka gemetaran ketakutan apalagi orang yang dimaksud berada disamping persis, sambil memandang Urie yang kini menatap tajam ke Tanuki.

Kemudian tanpa disadari Urie tertawa "Hahahaha, memang benar aku penyebab semuanya ini, tapi jangan pernah berpikir kau bisa mengalahkanku ya"

Lalu Urie mengambil sebuah jarum kecil dan melemparnya ke badan Tanuki. Awalnya Tanuki bisa menghindar namun karena serangan sangat cepat dan beruntun, ia pun terkena satu jarum. Seketika Tanuki jatuh di tanah.

"Tanuki-kun..." teriak Ritsuka berlari mendekati Tanuki yang jatuh

"Jarum yang kulemparkan padamu bukan jarum biasa, jarum ini bisa membuatmu pingsan dan hanya bisa bangun saat tertentu" pamer Urie memamerkan kekuatan jarumnya tersebut.

"Sial, kenapa kau tidak membunuhku saja?"

"Soal itu, aku tidak suka membunuh seperti saudara saudaraku yang lain, yang jelas aku memang benci melihat laki laki dekat dengan perempuan" jawab Urie santai

"Tanuki, kau jangan pergi, bagaimana kalau kau mati, siapa yang akan menemaniku dan aku pasti akan naik jabatan menjadi ketua kelas yang merepotkan" ucap Ritsuka memegang tangan Tanuki, perlahan air matanya keluar dari mata cokelatnya.

"Kau ini masih berpikir seperti itu, sebaiknya kau segera pergi dari tempat ini Ritsuka, jangan terpengaruh tipu dayanya, tetaplah hidup" kata Tanuki lalu diam diam memberikan sesuatu pada tangan Ritsuka dari saku jaketnya.

"Pakailah ini, benda ini adalah benda spesial peninggalan kakek buyutku, gunakan ini untuk melindungi dirimu" kemudian tak lama setelahnya, Tanuki pingsan.

"Tanukiiiii..." teriak Ritsuka memeluk teman satu satunya ini selain kakak kelasnya, Rem. Urie hanya tersenyum memandang kejadian ini.

"Kau benar benar iblis" ujar Ritsuka menatap tajam ke Urie

"Sebetulnya aku benci dikatakan seperti itu meskipun benar aku ini memang iblis" perkataannya membuat Ritsuka kaget. Seperti yang ia duga bahwa laki laki ini bukan sembarangan.

.

.

Ritsuka menelan ludahnya kemudian memindahkan dan meletakkan tubuh Tanuki di bangku koridor sekolah, "Kau laki laki curang"

"Curang bisa dilakukan siapa saja sayang, terutama untuk mempertahankan hidup ini" ucap Urie lalu mengambil salah satu bunga mawar di dekatnya.

"Omong omong, jika kau benar benar ingin teman jelekmu itu kembali, aku memiliki penawaran untukmu"

"Penawaran?"

"Iya penawaran, jika kamu mau menjadi pacarku maka akan kubangunkan temanmu itu dengan sihirku dan ia akan baik baik saja"

"Apaaa? Pacarmu?" Ritsuka baru pertama kali ini ditembak cowok namun ia masih memiliki Rem di dalam hatinya.

Kali ini Ritsuka sebenarnya ingin sekali menyelamatkan teman temannya namun ia jujur tidak mau menjadi pacar cowok asing yang baru ia temui ini apalagi Urie telah membuat teman temannya seperti ini.

"Tidak aku lebih baik mati daripada aku harus menjadi pacarmu" jawab Ritsuka tegas membuat laki laki berwajah tampan tersebut sedikit kaget

"Dan lagi aku sudah menyukai laki laki lain" sambung Ritsuka sambil tersenyum memikirkan sosok Rem yang sudah berada di hatinya.

Urie yang mendengarnya, terlihat wajah kagetnya lalu ia kembali tersenyum lagi dan berjalan mendekati Ritsuka. Gadis itu tetap berjaga jaga sambil memegang benda yang diberikan Tanuki padanya di balik punggungnya.

"Begitu ya, jadi kau sudah menyukai laki laki lain, tapi apakah kau bisa bertahan dari godaanku, putri Ritsuka" goda Urie memegang dagu gadis itu, kemudian di punggung Urie keluar sayap kupu kupu besar dengan beberapa antena seperti tentakel yang langsung membengkap tangan kiri Ritsuka.

"Aaaah, apa apaan ini, lepaskan tanganku" minta Ritsuka berusaha melepaskan antena tersebut dari tangannya

"Lihatlah mataku sayang, kau akan merasa lebih baik" ucap Urie mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Ritsuka. Awalnya Ritsuka menolak, kemudian dengan kasar tangan Urie memegang kepala Ritsuka menghadap dirinya.

"Tidak aku tidak mau, lepaskan aku" teriak Ritsuka menutup matanya agar tidak terpengaruh dengan hipnotis Urie.

"Bukalah matamu sayang, banyak hal yang bisa kau lihat dari mata cokelat indahmu itu" mata Urie mulai berubah menjadi hijau seperti mata serangga meminta Ritsuka untuk melihat matanya.

Ritsuka tetap menolak sambil menggeleng kepalanya, ia tidak mau mengkhianati cintanya pada Rem dengan menjadi pacar laki laki jahat ini.

Kemudian teringatlah dia akan perkataan Roen tentang 4 kata kunci kelemahan iblis itu, dari keempat kata kunci itu, Ritsuka bingung kata kelemahan apa yang bisa mengalahkan Urie.

Karena keadaannya sudah mendesak dan Ritsuka tidak berpikir lebih panjang lagi. Akhirnya dengan benda pemberian Tanuki yang ternyata berupa pisau belati, gadis berambut cokelat pendek itu dengan mata masih tertutup langsung menusuk perut Urie.

"Aaaaauuuw" teriak Urie kesakitan

Ritsuka membuka matanya melihat Urie memegang perutnya yang terluka dengan sayap kupu kupu berada di punggungnya yang mulai perlahan memudar.

"Putus, apakah kata kunci kelemahannya itu?" batin Ritsuka memandang sayap Urie yang terbentang lebar, lalu Ritsuka segera berlari ke arah Urie, kemudian dengan cepat ia memotong sayap kupu kupu Urie sampai putus. Membuat laki laki semakin kesakitan dan berteriak kencang.

"PUTUS!" teriak Ritsuka sambil mengatakan kata kunci kelemahan Urie. Lalu Urie terpental sampai menabrak bangunan sekolah di belakangnya.

"Sial, baru pertama kalinya aku dikalahkan oleh perempuan. Tapi aku senang karena aku mati di tangan perempuan yang berani seperti kau" puji Urie yang sudah berdarah banyak dari perut maupun punggungnya.

Urie, iblis kupu kupu, penggoda wanita, akhirnya mati kemudian mayatnya hilang dan muncul banyak kupu kupu yang berterbangan ke angkasa.

"Haaah..., haaah.., haaah, akhirnya aku bisa terhindar dari hipnotisnya dan dapat mengalahkannya" Ritsuka duduk dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

Lalu sambil beristirahat, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke teman teman cewek dan cowoknya, ia penasaran apakah setelah ia membunuh iblis penggoda tadi, mereka sudah sadar atau belum.

Mata Ritsuka terbelalak melihat teman teman perempuannya bukannya sadar dan baik baik saja namun mereka semua sudah berkumpul di dekatnya memandang Ritsuka dengan tatapan buas seperti melihat orang cemburu marah.

"Eh..., ada apa dengan kalian? Aku sudah menyelamatkan kalian, mengapa kalian masih belum berubah?" tanya Ritsuka bangkit kemudian berjalan mundur perlahan.

"Pembunuh Urie-sama harus dibunuh" ucap mereka semua dengan nada seram.

"Apa?"

"Serang dia!" teriak salah satu dari mereka, lalu segerombol gadis gadis tersebut langsung mengejar Ritsuka. Ternyata mereka belum terbebas dari efek Urie.

Tentu saja Ritsuka berlari melihat banyak massa perempuan mengejarnya dan ingin membunuhnya.

"Bagaimana ini padahal aku sudah membunuh iblis itu, kenapa kalian belum sadar juga" batin Ritsuka sambil berlari, ia tidak ingin menyakiti teman temannya.

Gadis itu berlari terus sampai ke taman kota, karena ia sudah capek berlari, ia memutuskan bersembunyi di hutan yang gelap.

"Dimana pembunuh itu, coba kita cari kesana" lalu massa cewek tersebut mengejar ke arah lain. Membuat Ritsuka yang awalnya deg degkan bisa bernafas lega. Sambil mengatur nafasnya ia bersender di bawah pohon.

"Aku takut ayah, ibu, Tanuki, Rem, aku ingin semuanya kembali normal" sedih Ritsuka sambil memeluk lututnya, tidak ada seseorang yang bisa ia mintai tolong, semuanya berubah bahkan saat menuju kesini seluruh kota menjadi sunyi senyap tidak ada orang.

Ia memeluk badannya sambil dan memandang sekitar hutan yang berada di tengah kotanya yang pohonnya berjenis oak semua. Perlahan keluar air mata dari mata cokelatnya, Ritsuka merasa hidupnya sendiri sekarang tanpa seseorang yang bisa ia minta bantuan dan barusan ia pertama kali membunuh seseorang.

Terdapat pikiran untuk kembali ke rumah, namun melihat teman temannya sedang mencari dan mau membunuhnya, Ritsuka hanya bisa diam disini menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk keluar.

"Ada apa denganmu, kenapa kau menangis?"

.

.

.

.

 _TO BE CONTINUE_

 **Arc Urie selesai juga, hehehehehe**

 **Di chapter ini kita bisa melihat aksi Ritsuka melawan musuhnya yang pertama yang ternyata adalah iblis penggoda bernama Urie yang memiliki kelemahan kata "Putus"**

 **Yang mungkin kalian bingung siapa itu Tanuki?**

 **Sebetulnya itu hanya karakter tambahan saja namun juga berperan penting karena dirinya, Ritsuka dapat mengalahkan Urie dengan pisau belati pemberian Tanuki. Namun, sayangnya Tanuki dibuat pingsan. Kalau dibayangin, Tanuki itu rambutnya pirang pendek guys dan tingginya mungkin sama seperti Rem.**

 **Okee, sudah satu iblis mati, bagaimana dengan iblis lainnya? Apakah kelemahan mereka? Bagaimana Ritsuka mengalahkan mereka? Tunggu di chapter 3 yak.**

 **Sudah cukup sekian, dont forget to favorite, follow, and review this fanfic because that is make me happy and excited to create next new chapter. Last, Arigatou minna.**

.

.

.

.

Ritsuka sudah sampai di


	3. Hutan Gelap

Jinakkan Mereka

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Dance with Devil ©Samako Natsu

Yo yo yo kita mulai fanfic pada hari ini

Sudah chapter tiga aja, apakah ada yang kangen ama Yuka-chan setelah lama tak update, huhuhuhu maaf sekali…

Yuka-chan biasanya buat cerita fanfic banyak saat liburan sekolah atau pas senggang begitu jadilah saat inilah yang kalian tunggu nih wkwkwkw

Disini Ritsuka sedang bersembunyi di sebuah hutan gelap dari kejaran teman teman sekolah sendiri yang masih dimantrai oleh sihir Urie meskipun iblis tersebut sudah mati, apakah Ritsuka bisa menyelamatkan diri?

Kita langsung aja guys scroll ke bawah yak

.

.

Good Reading

.

.

* * *

.

"Ada apa denganmu kenapa kau menangis?"

Suara lemah dan serak itu mengkagetkan Ritsuka, Tidak ada suara dekapan kaki maupun angin berlalu, kepalanya mendongak ke atas, penasaran siapa yang berbicara dengannya

Seorang laki laki misterius berambut biru tua berantakan, mengenakan pakaian kuno jas berwarna hitam, menatap Ritsuka dengan tatapan aneh dan misterius

"Anu.., kau.., kau.. siapa?" tanya Ritsuka gemetaran

Lelaki itu tidak menjawab meskipun tadinya ia sempat bertanya, ia membalas pertanyaan Ritsuka dengan senyum anehnya, membuat Ritsuka sedikit takut padanya..

"Ehm.., kalau kau tidak keberatan dan …, jika aku mengganggumu aku akan pergi dari sini.., permisi"

Ritsuka bangkit dari tempatnya, ia berusaha tidak memandang tepat ke wajah lelaki aneh itu dengan menunduk ke bawah. Ritsuka sangat takut padanya, ia rasa ada yang aneh dengan laki laki itu.

Namun, saat ia akan melangkahkan kakinya lagi, laki laki itu memegang tangan Ritsuka dengan keras lalu dengan wajah masih tersenyum, ia menarik Ritsuka, "Eeeeh…, tunggu.., apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Laki laki itu masih tidak menjawab dan terus menarik Ritsuka masuk ke dalam hutan yang gelap dan dingin tersebut, gadis itu terus melawan dengan berusaha melepaskan genggamannya, namun lelaki itu sangat kuat dan sangat kasar Ritsuka merasa tangannya sedang dirantai oleh lelaki misterius itu.

"Kau ingin membawaku kemana?" tanya Ritsuka sambil berusaha menyeimbangkan jalan

Lalu ia teringat akan perkataan Roen, bahwa semua manusia disini kecuali dirinya, sudah dimantrai oleh para iblis tersebut. Dan laki laki ini, ia penasaran siapa'kah dia apakah dia juga dimantrai oleh iblis lain?

Mereka berdua semakin masuk di dalam hutan, kegelapan tidak dapat mereka hindari bahkan sinar bulanpun tidak bisa masuk diantara pohon pohon. Sangat gelap gulita disini. Membuat Ritsuka semakin kuatir dan ketakutan

Beberapa waktu kemudian, lelaki itu berhenti lalu ia melepaskan tangan Ritsuka dan membelakanginya

"Dengarkan aku, siapa kau? Mengapa kau membawaku kemari?" emosi Ritsuka, ia memandang sekitarku benar-benar sepi dan gelap.

Lelaki itu tidak menjawab dan malah berjalan menjauhi Ritsuka, "Hey tunggu" ia berusaha menghentikannya namun laki laki itu menghilang dibalik kegelapan

"Sialan…, sekarang bagaimana aku bisa kembali ke kota ini.., aku harus segera membunuh ibis iblis sialan itu dan menyelamatkan semua" ucap Ritsuka sambil berjalan perlahan juga memegang pepohonan yang ada tanpa memperdulikan lelaki itu yang kini sudah menghilang entah kemana

"Tolong aku seseorangpun tolong aku.." saat Ritsuka sedang berusaha mencari jalan keluar, ia mendengar suara seorang gadis lain, terdengar ia memanggil Ritsuka dari belakang..

Ritsukapun berbalik dan melihat perempuan itu terluka di tangan, kaki, bahkan sekujur tubuhnya seperti terkena pecutan tali, banyak darah berceceran di tubuhnya.

"Sebentar, aku akan kesana menghampirimu" namun saat Ritsuka akan menghampiri gadis itu, gadis malang tersebut sudah ditarik oleh cambuk hitam dibelakangnya di perutnya, "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa, tolong aku"

"Aah tidak…," Ritsuka berlari mengejar gadis yang sudah diseret kesana kemari oleh cambuk hitam tersebut yang terlihat seperti akar hitam yang menjalar ke tubuhnya

"Tidak jangan lagi" teriak gadis itu melihat cambuk berwarna biru menyala, mulai mencabuki tubuhnya yang sudah terluka.."Haaaaa….sakit…sakit..jangan lagi kumohon"

Ritsuka tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas dimana tepatnya gadis itu, apalagi akar akar yang berbentuk seperti cambuk itu menggoyangkan tubuh gadis itu kesana kemari membuat Ritsuka susah untuk meraihnya.

"Aduh.., bagaimana ini? Bagaimana aku bisa menyelamatkan gadis itu"

"Hahahahahahaha…, hahahahahahaha" suara tawa aneh tiba tiba muncul

"Siapa itu? Siapa yang tertawa tadi?" tanya Ritsuka sambil berteriak dan memandang sekitarnya

"Hahahahahaha.., sangat menyenangkan.., sangat keren…, sangat luar biasa…" ucap yang ternyata berasal dari seorang laki laki yang menggeret Ritsuka ke tempat gelap gulita ini.

Gadis itu kembali dicambuk, tawa laki laki itu semakin kencang seakan menikmati suara kesakitan gadis itu, "Hahahahahaha.., cambuk gadis itu terus…, jangan biarkan ia bernafas dulu…, semakin berdarah semakin membuatku bergairah.., hahahahahaha"

Ritsuka sudah kehabisan kesabarannya, "Dasar kau, hentikan apa yang kau perbuat padanya" teriak Ritsuka emosi pada laki laki aneh tersebut

Laki laki itu berhenti tertawa lalu memandang Ritsuka dengan tatapan tajam namun juga aneh, ia berjalan mendekatinya lagi lalu memegangi dagu Ritsuka

"Aku bisa merasakan tangan dinginnya dan aura gelap di dekatnya, ada apa dengan cowok ini?" batin Ritsuka aneh

"Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikanku, tahu gadis kecil" bisiknya pelan dan lidahnya mulai menjilat telinga Ritsuka

Sontak perempuan itu langsung mundur sambil memegangi telinganya

"Karena aku adalah iblis hitam penguasa kegelapan dan aku sangat suka melihat orang orang menderita di depan mataku sendiri" Ritsuka menelan ludahnya memandang laki laki itu dengan badan sudah bergetar ketakutan

"Dan…, namaku adalah Shiki" sambung lelaki itu lalu tersenyum seperti iblis

"Jadi kau benar benar iblis ya?" tanya Ritsuka gemetaran, ia tidak menyangka bisa berada di tengah tempat tinggal iblis lain setelah keluar dari masalah sebelumnya kali ini ia harus berhadapan dengan iblis yang mungkin lebih kejam dibanding iblis satunya.

"Mau kubuktikan.." ucap Shiki lalu ia dengan kekuatannya menarik tubuh gadis yang sedang dicambuk itu menghadap padanya, gadis itu masih terlilit akar akar hitam dengan posisi berdiri di samping Shiki

"Aku bisa membunuh gadis ini, sungguh di depan matamu langsung, jika kau benar benar tidak percaya padaku bahwa aku ini iblis"

"Apaaa? Tidak.., jangan lakukan itu.., jangan bunuh gadis itu.., baiklah..baiklah aku percaya kau ini iblis Shiki" mohon Ritsuka , sudah ia melihat teman teman lainnya bertingkah aneh kini ia tidak mau melihat seseorang mati di hadapannya meskipun ia tidak mengenalnya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu.., tapi maaf sekali permintaanmu tidak bisa kukabulkan.." lalu Shiki menggenggam tangannya sendiri dan terlihat meremas, lilitan akar di gadis itu semakin kencang membuat gadis itu sesak nafas

"Haah..apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ritsuka kaget melihat Shiki kembali menyiksa gadis itu

"Aku akan membunuhnya secara perlahan dengan membuatnya sesak nafas, hahahahahaha" jawab Shiki sambil terus menggenggam tangannya erat erat

"Tolong a…ku…, to….long…, a..ku" ronta gadis itu lalu dengan cepat gadis itupun mati karena kehabisan nafas

"Tidak….." teriak Ritsuka

"Hahahahahaha"

Ritsuka segera mendekati gadis itu, ia melihat kondisinya sudah tidak bisa ditolong lagi apalagi luka luka disekujur tubuhnya membuat memperburuk keadaan.

"SIalan kau.., aku akan segera membuatmu menyesal dengan apa yang kau lakukan" marah Ritsuka memandang Shiki dengan tatapan tajam

"Lantas kau mau apa..? membunuhku? Hahahahaha, kau saja tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas keberadaanku" ujar Shiki

"Aku bisa melihatmu" Ritsuka melihat sekelilingnya benar benar gelap, ia hanya melihat keberadaan Shinki sekilas karena sinar bulan yang sedikit menerangi hutan tersebut

"Dengan apakah kau bisa melihatku?"

"Aku akan menggunakan cahaya senter dari handphoneku" lalu Ritsuka mengambil handphone dari sakunya, ia menyalakan mode senter lalu mengarahkan langsung pada Shiki

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh… sialan jauhkan sinar itu dariku" bentak Shiki berusaha menutupi wajahnya dari sinar..

Ritsuka masih tetap mengarahkan senternya pada iblis itu, memandangnya sambil berpikir

"Sinar…., hutan.., gelap…ehm aku tahu kelemahanmu Shinki" ucap Ritsuka sambil tersenyum puas

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" curiga Shiki

Sambil terus mengarahkan senter handphone ke arah iblis itu, Ritsuka mengambil suara dalam dalam lalu ia berteriak "CAHAYA"

Badan Shiki mulai berubah penuh dengan luka, ia mulai merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa disekujur tubuhnya, lalu tubuhnya perlahan mulai mengeluarkan cahaya seperti bintang, Kata kunci tersebut merubahnya menjadi sesosok bercahaya yang selama ini menjadi kelemahan Shiki

"Hahahahaha.., rasa sakit ini sangat menakjubkan"

"Tidak kusangka sakit ini…sakit yang kualami ini sangatlah luar biasa.., mungkin aku akan hilang sebentar lagi tapi setidaknya aku merasakan rasa sakit ini sekali dalam seumur hidupku, aku akan selalu mengingat hal ini"

Ritsuka melihat Shiki tidak hanya bercahaya lagi, semakin lama cahaya tersebut berubah menjadi api lalu membakarnya hidup hidup

Saat terbakarpun wajahnya masih tersenyum lebar seakan menikmati apa yang ia rasakan sekarang dan iapun musnah meninggalkan abu bakarnya di tempat

.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **Jangan lupa Favorite, follow, dan review yak guys wkwkwkw, Arigatou Minna**


End file.
